Hell's Kitchen: Mushroom Mayhem
by Matt1251
Summary: The culinary industry will be turned on its head as twenty Mario characters battle it out for a chance to win a quarter million coins and a place as head chef in Gordon Ramsay Steak. Join them on their misadventures to make their claim to fame!
1. Prologue

Time for another spinoff! If you guys know about Hell's Kitchen on television, it'll be reiterated here! If you don't, I'll try to explain it to you as best I can! Read, review, and as always, enjoy!

The Hell's Kitchen building was in view, as a world-renowned chef by the name of Gordon Ramsay stood at the entrance. Limousines were starting to pull up to where he was standing. The signature Hell's Kitchen fork stood behind him, on fire of course.

"Tonight, it's a season of Hell's Kitchen unlike any other. Instead of strangers that you get to know as your contestants, these people are already known throughout the world. Not in the culinary industry, but in the gaming industry. It's going to be a wild ride, let me tell you. Take a look." The screen flashed white.

**This season, on Hell's Kitchen...**

**The contestant roster is one never attempted...**

The contestants flashed on the screen.

**But the results won't be anticipated.**

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

**Prepare for a Hell's Kitchen catastrophe unlike any other...**

"What is this?"

"It's _raw!"_

**As the Mushroom Kingdom denizens battle for a quarter million coins and a spot at Gordon Ramsay Steak at Paris Las Vegas.**

**It's the wildest season yet...**

**Right now, on Hell's Kitchen.**

The intro played, with the contestants battling robots made out of culinary cookware. At the end, the largest one is revealed to be Gordon. The Hell's Kitchen logo was displayed, then it faded.

To be continued...

**Cool, huh? The opening will come next chapter! Read, review, and stay tuned!**


	2. Opening, Part 1

A/N: When the participant's name is in ***bold asterisks like this***, it indicates a post-episode interview with that person.

Chapter 1: Opening

Gordon was still standing in the same place as the first limousine pulled up. He opened its door, and a person stepped out.

**The first contestant to enter the kitchen is the world-famous plumber, Mario.**

"Welcome, man. Good to see you."

"Good to see you, too."

"Where's Luigi?"

"He's having a hard-a time getting out of the car." They both chuckled at this. The man in green stumbled out of the limo, almost tripping.

"Man, those limos are so complicated..." he mumbled to himself. Gordon shook his hand.

"Welcome to Hell's Kitchen, Luigi."

"Good to see you, Gordon."

"Oh, there's more already." Gordon pointed to the right. Another limousine was pulling up. The door opened.

**Next to enter is the two princesses of the kingdom, Peach and Daisy.**

"Hey, you girls." Gordon shook their hands. "Welcome to Hell's Kitchen." More limos pulled up, but the camera flashed white again.

**After all the contestants pulled up and introduced themselves...**

"Welcome."

"Welcome."

"Welcome to Hell's Kitchen."

**And put on teams...**

"The ten women will be the red team. Here are your jackets."

"Men, you are the blue team. Here are your jackets."

**Chef Ramsay showed them inside the kitchen.**

"Let's go inside, yes?"

"Yes, chef!"

"That's what I like to hear. Let's go!"

**But everything isn't what it seems.**

Gordon walked inside, where everything seemed normal, until the scenery seemed to waver.

***Mario, blue team* **"It started to shake like something out of a horror movie."

The scenery continued to shake. Finally, Gordon grabbed it, revealing it all to be just a curtain. Both teams laughed, as he drew the curtain, revealing an audience applauding. The teams were still laughing as they walked out to the stage. When the applause died down, Gordon spoke again.

"You guys seriously thought that I was going to welcome you normally?" Everyone laughed. "Come on!"

***Daisy, red team* **He got me there. He really did.

"Now, I want you all to show me your cooking skills. You guys all have one hour to prepare your signature dish. Your time..." Everyone got ready to dash offstage.

"Starts..."

***Waluigi, blue team* **"Time to show this guy what I can really do."

"Now! Let's go!" Both teams ran off, with the audience applauding. Right away, there was turmoil, as the red team dashed for the pots and pans, creating a traffic jam.

***Daisy, red team* **"Right away, everyone was all like, 'I want to get some pans! I only have an hour!' And I'm just sitting in the back, chilling, waiting. The only thing that was good about that part was that there was someone who thought about it like I did.

The camera panned to the figure.

***Toadette, red team*** "I mean, it was just eight people, trying to get their materials, pots and pans clanging on the floor... It was chaos."

**While the red team works out their traffic jam, over in the blue kitchen...**

The camera shifted.

**Everything appears more organized.**

In the blue kitchen, there wasn't a pileup, as the ten men were busy getting their ingredients.

"Where's the venison?"

"Right here."

"That's not venison."

"Is it not?"

"No, that's prosciutto. Why do they not have any venison in this place..."

***Toad, blue team* **"How does Luigi mix up venison with prosciutto? They're two different meats."

"Ah, here!" Toad opened up the fridge, to find the venison on the first shelf. "Now where are the mushrooms..."

**As Toad recoups his ingredients, back in the red kitchen...**

The camera shifted again.

"Fifteen minutes gone, forty-five minutes to go, girls!"

"I need the pasta!"

**Everyone is cooking.**

"Birdo, what are you doing?"

**Well, almost everyone.**

***Daisy, red team*** "I'm stirring the pasta, working my head off, and Birdo's just sitting there like she doesn't care."

Indeed, Birdo was leaning against the counter.

"What?"

"Why are you just standing there?" Daisy asked.

"I'm waiting for the pan to heat up."

"Well, you can do something else while that's happening!" Daisy shot back.

"Okay, okay..." Birdo mumbled, as she walked off. "Don't scream."

**While Daisy and Birdo work out their communication issues, over in the blue kitchen...**

The camera panned again.

**Chef Ramsay is turning up the heat.**

"Just under forty minutes gone, twenty minutes to go, guys! Let's go!"

"Are you stirring, Wario?"

"Yeah, I'm stirring." Wario answered, in a surprisingly calm voice, instead of his usual gloating and his trademark laugh.

***Mario, red team* **"How can I say this... I think Wario has changed a bit from this show so far. I like it!"

Meanwhile, Yoshi was making a fruit kabob.

"So I grill it on one side, then the other side, then back to that side..." Yoshi mumbled as he flipped the fruit and meat in the pan.

"Hey, Waluigi? You good on that garlic pizza?" Wario asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just trying to season it correctly." Waluigi replied, as he sprinkled the garlic on the pizza, preparing to put it in the oven.

**While the blue team appears to be in sync...**

"How you doing on that venison, Toad?"

"It's going nice, man, thanks!"

**Over in the red kitchen...**

"Five minutes to go!"

"Garnish? Where's the garnish?" Peach asked.

"Coming right behind, hot!"

"Ten, nine, eight, seven..."

The camera kept switching between the red and blue kitchens, as the contestants make their final touches.

"Get it up there!"

"I'm trying!"

"Behind, behind, behind!"

"Six, five, four..." Gordon counted down.

"Is everyone up?"

"Run, run!"

"Three, two, one, and stop!"

The Hell's Kitchen logo was displayed in a bottle of champagne, then it faded.

To be continued...

Sorry, I didn't introduce all the characters at once to you guys. One, it would take too long, and two, I wanted to introduce them one by one. They'll all be revealed at the end of the opening anyway. :)


	3. Opening, Part 2

Chapter 2: Opening, Part 2

"Everyone, hands in the air, and come on out with your dishes!" Gordon announced. The twenty home cooks did, as applause filled the stage. The twenty chefs were now split on either side of the stage. One side had the red team, and the other side had the blue team.

"Here's the deal. I'll be tasting one dish from each team at a time. Whichever is more, how should I put this... appealing to me, wins the point for their team. The team with the most points at the end wins their first challenge! You guys ready?" The crowd applauded some more. "Then let's bring out the first two dishes! Mario and Peach, please step forward." They did. Mario put his silver plate forward, which Ramsay uncovered.

"So today I have for you a meat-a lasagna with ground beef, cilantro, mushrooms, and tomatoes." Mario described.

"Presentation-wise, it looks like something at home. Not too bad, but could use a bit more work, huh?" He took a small bite, and nodded his head.

"I would normally think of this as being a bit too simple, but it actually quite works. Good job." Applause filled the room again, as Peach presented her dish.

"So we have a mushroom risotto with some red pepper, cilantro and a bit of olive oil." Peach described.

"Looks stunning with the presentation. You're a Princess after all; no surprise there." She laughed. Ramsay stirred the risotto a bit, then frowned.

"What?" He stirred it some more. "It's thick as all- Look." He stirred it again. "I think it's overcooked, and I haven't even tasted it yet." He took a bite and shook his head.

"Yeah. Definitely overcooked there. What a shame. The point goes to... the blue team." The men cheered.

"Next two chefs. Yoshi- is that how you pronounce it?" He was pronouncing it with an English accent, with the "o" as in "college". "I don't think I'm doing it right. Yoshi and Birdo, please step forward." Now he was pronouncing it correctly. "Hey, I don't come from here! Cut me some slack, you guys!" Everyone laughed. "Yoshi, your dish please."

"So I have a Thai-style meat kabob with apples, carrots and celery."

"Good presentation." Gordon commended, and picked up the stick which held the kabob. It bent, much to his dismay. "It's... floppy. Why is it floppy?"

"Well, I might've cooked it along with the kabobs. Cause the water and... you know." The crowd 'ooh'ed in shame.

"It looks like rubber." Gordon said. He bit in. "Well, it tastes nice. The meat, seasoned beautifully, the greens and seared fruit go well with it. But if only it didn't look like rubber. Other than that, good job." The crowd applauded. Birdo presented her dish.

"I have a lentil soup with parsley, with orzo pasta inside it."

"Looks amazing. Something I would see in a four-star restaurant." Gordon complimented as he took the soup spoon, scooped up some of the pasta along with the soup, and sipped it.

"The actual soup is amazing. The pasta is a bit over, but it still can hold the liquid inside, a good thing. Also a good dish. Tough decision." Gordon contemplated it for a moment. "The point goes to... the red team." The women cheered as the next two came out.

**With the score tied, the next pairing to present is Daisy from the red team and Luigi from the blue team.**

"So I have-a for you a tortellini formaggio with sun-dried tomatoes and parsley." Luigi declared. Gordon perused the dish. He picked up the pasta and cut it open.

"Oh, dear. Dear, oh dear." he lamented, as he held up the piece of tortellini. "It's _raw_." The audience oohed as he cut open the other tortellini. "They all are raw." He threw the fork down.

"Are you seriously trying to kill me?" he asked, and everyone gasped. "Do you want to go home, right now?" he pressured. Luigi could do or say nothing.

A cinematic sequence of a plate smashing on the floor followed, spelling out the Hell's Kitchen logo with its shards.

To be continued...


End file.
